The present invention generally relates to a holder, a system and/or a method for insulating and/or for supporting a cup. More specifically, the present invention relates to a holder, a system and/or a method that may provide a handle for drinking a beverage from a cup, such as, for example, a disposable drinking cup. The holder, the system and/or the method may provide support to a wall of the cup. The holder, the system and/or the method may distribute pressures placed on the cup when using the handle and/or may reduce a likelihood that the wall of the cup will collapse. The holder and/or the system may be sized to fit and/or may be adjustable to fit a variety of cups that may be distributed with beverages by restaurants, convenience stores, coffee shops and/or the like.
It is generally known that retailers of beverages sell beverages, such as, for example, milk, soda, coffee, tea, water and/or the like in cups, such as, for example, disposable drinking cups that typically are generally conical in shape. Further, it is generally known that the beverages may be frozen, chilled and/or heated. However, the disposable drinking cups lack insulating structures that maintain a temperature of the beverage and/or that protect a consumer's hand from hot temperatures or cold temperatures that may be present around a wall of the cup. Further, the disposable drinking cups lack handles that assist a consumer in drinking the beverage and which prevent exposure of a hand of the consumer to the hot temperatures or cold temperatures that may be present around the wall of the cup.
As a result, known systems are provided to attach a handle to a cup to assist a consumer in drinking a beverage. The handle is typically attached to the cup with a rigid member and/or a semi-rigid member that extend from the handle and around an entire circumference of the cup to form a ring for holding the cup. Alternatively, the handle has a non-rigid strap that encircles the cup and may be tightened to attach the handle to the cup. Further, the cup may be inserted into a cup-shaped insulating sleeve to retard heat transfer to or from the beverage in the cup. The sleeve is typically non-rigid and provides insignificant support to the cup. Therefore, known sleeves with handles fail to support the wall of the cup and/or fail to reduce a likelihood that the wall of the cup will collapse. Further, known sleeves lack adjustability for use with varying cup sizes.
A need, therefore, exists for a holder, a system and/or a method for insulating and/or for supporting a cup. Additionally, a need exists for a holder, a system and/or a method that may provide a handle for drinking a beverage from a cup, such as, for example, a disposable beverage cup. Further, a need exists for a holder, a system and/or a method that may be adjustable to fit cups of varying sizes. Still further, a need exists for a holder, a system and/or a method that may be lightweight and/or easily attached to a cup. Still further, a need exists for a holder, a system and/or a method that may retard heat transfer to or from a beverage in the cup. Still further, a need exists for a holder, a system and/or a method that may distribute forces placed on the cup by a handle around a wall of the cup to reduce a likelihood that the wall of the cup will fail. Still further, a need exists for holder, a system and/or a method that may provide a surface for indicia to be displayed therefrom. Moreover, a need exists for holder, a system and/or a method that may have a liner between the handle and the cup to further insulate the beverage and to protect the wall of the cup from the handle.